Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus configured to form an image on received image data.
Description of the Related Art
There are known various kinds of image forming apparatuses having an image forming function for forming an image on a recording sheet. Examples of the image forming apparatuses include printers, copying machines, and multi-function peripherals (MFPs). As the image forming apparatuses, there are proposed image forming apparatuses enabled to change a level of sound (operation noise) produced from the image forming apparatus in image forming.
One example of such an image forming apparatus has a low noise mode as its operation mode. When the operation mode is set at the low noise mode, image forming is performed with operation noise lower than that in a normal operation mode (hereinafter may be referred to as “normal mode”).